


A Proposition

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, College, Cunnilingus, Established Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, F/F, F/M, First Time Together, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Kissing, Lydia Martin & Malia Tate Are Roommates, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Series, Reference to Allison Argent/Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Malia make Lydia an offer she doesn't want to refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jolymusichetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolymusichetta/gifts).



> I really hope you enjoy this, jolymusichetta!

“What’s with the pigtails?”

“You don’t like them?” Malia reaches up to twirl one of them while giving Lydia a curious look. “Normally, you complain that I never bother to do more than brush my hair, you know?”

“I never said that I didn’t like them.” Lydia looks Malia over, noticing the white shirt that’s so thin her bright red bra is visible through it and lingering on the bare thighs that are visible between the end of the short plaid skirt and the top of the white stockings she’s wearing. Lydia blinks as she looks away. “You look like a naughty schoolgirl, Malia. Is there a particular reason for this choice?

“Do I?” Malia walks across the living room and flops down on the sofa beside Lydia, her short skirt settling around her upper thighs in a very indecent way. “I’m glad. That’s the look I was going for tonight. ”

“Well, you’ve achieved it,” Lydia says, her voice more curt than she intends. Malia is generally oblivious to the subtleties of tone, fortunately, so she doesn’t seem to notice. Lydia tears her eyes away from the firm thighs she’s been staring at and attempts to focus on her textbook. It’s impossible because she’s curious now. “Why is that the look you’re going for? You didn’t mention going to any parties tonight.”

“You managed to make it forty-two seconds before asking.” Malia grins at her as she elbows Lydia’s arm playfully. “You almost made it a minute this time. I’m proud of you.”

“I don’t know why I’m friends with you,” Lydia mutters, narrowing her eyes as she looks at Malia. “You deliberately torment me for your amusement, which isn’t appropriate best friend behavior at all.”

“You love it,” Malia says confidently. She leans towards Lydia, and her smile widens as her nostrils flare. “I could torment you even more, Lydia. Just say the word, and I’ll give you what you really want. All you have to do is ask.”

In that instant, Lydia realizes that Malia probably knows _exactly_ what she wants. Well, at least part of it. She purses her lips, pleased that she’s far too sophisticated to actually blush over being called out on her attraction to her roommate, and tosses her hair over her shoulder. “You never answered my original question. Why are you dressed up like some geriatric professor’s wet dream, Malia?”

“Stiles is coming over.” Malia watches Lydia closely, like she’s studying her so she can pass a test later or something. It’s an intense stare despite the slight smile on Malia’s lush lips. “We’re playing tonight. I was in the mood for a game, and he’s always willing to give me whatever I want. Because _I_ know how to ask for it.”

A game. Lydia focuses her eyes on the article she’s supposed to be reading, but she has images of Stiles and Malia having sex flashing through her mind so she’s unable to focus on C3 and TBI and the other terms she needs to memorize for the quiz that Dr. Rhodes is likely to give next week. It’s not as if anyone would be able to blame her for not being able to concentrate on molecular mechanisms of tissue injury when the alternative is all too easily imagined naked Stiles and Malia fucking in every kinky way Lydia’s ever heard about. She’s only human, after all.

“Are you feeling alright, babe? You’re suddenly looking kinda flushed.” Malia reaches out to touch Lydia’s cheek, dragging her thumb over the smooth skin in a way that crosses the platonic friendly touch and goes straight into seductive sexy touching.

“I’m fine.” Lydia clenches her jaw and looks at the clock above the television. “What time is he coming over? Should I get my things together now or do I have time to finish reading this article first?”

“He’ll be here any minute.” Malia drags her fingers along Lydia’s jaw before dropping her hand. “You don’t have to leave, though. You always take off when he gets here, and he’s starting to think you don’t love him anymore.”

“We’ve been roommates since freshman year. I’m used to being sexhiled, Malia, and it’s a habit I’ve just never broken.” Lydia knows she can stay now that they have a two bedroom apartment, but the walls are thin, and Stiles and Malia are not quiet. They’re loud and passionate and talk a lot when they’re having sex. Or they were during the time she accidentally came home too early from the library and heard them fucking in Malia’s room. That had been the irrefutable proof Lydia needed to realize that she was developing feelings for two of her best friends that went far beyond platonic and straight into romantic sexual territory.

“I told him you’re just dealing with some confusing thoughts right now.” Malia sighs and looks at Lydia. “I just honestly didn’t think it would take you this long to analyze everything and come up with the obvious solution. It’s been four months, Lydia. Well, technically, it’s been like four years because it was happening back in high school, too. With all the crazy shit happening in our lives, I didn’t really pay any attention then. Not like I pay now. But I know it was there back then, wasn’t it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lydia forces herself to look at Malia and coolly arches a brow. “You’ve definitely been spending too much time with Stiles, though, because you ramble nonsense just like he does now.”

“I’m talking about the fact that you want to be with us. That you want to date me and Stiles. That you want us to fuck you until you’re hoarse from screaming and too exhausted to care that you’re covered in sweat and come,” Malia says matter-of-factly, her lips curving into a sensual smile that makes Lydia’s heart race even as she’s reeling from the blunt words Malia’s just spoken. Because they’re true. She can’t even deny any of it.

Before Lydia can think of something to say in reply, there’s a knock on their front door followed by the sound of a key in the lock. Lydia’s still sitting there breathing hard, face flushed with embarrassment and possibly arousal, mouth hanging open slightly because Malia actually shocked her into silence this time, when the door opens and Stiles walks in. He’s wearing a pair of black pants that fit him exceptionally well along with a white shirt that’s not buttoned up all the way. The fact he’s also wearing his glasses and carrying a suit coat confirms her earlier thought about what kind of roleplay game Malia was talking about playing tonight.

“You’re late,” Malia tells him as she puts her hand on Lydia’s leg. “I had to start without you.”

“I had to stop for gas.” Stiles shrugs and runs his fingers through his hair as he looks from Malia to Lydia and back again. “Start without me?”

“Lydia was planning to run away again.” Malia squeezes Lydia’s thigh in a way that makes her shudder even as she stares at Stiles’ face, trying to see if he knows what Malia’s doing and if this is serious or just Malia just acting without thinking.

“Oh.” Stiles stares at Lydia’s leg for a moment before he looks at her. “Alright. So we’re doing this now then. So, uh, Lydia…Malia says you want us, but I’m incredibly big on consent, so you’re going to have to actually tell me what you want before I’ll do anything. She and I disagreed about the best way to approach this situation, but she seems confident that you just need a push whereas I think you might get stubborn if pushed too much.”

“You’ve both talked about this? About _me_?” Lydia shakes her head and rubs her temple, wondering why her usual poise has to desert her at a time like this. She can’t remember the last time she’s felt this disconcerted. Not since high school, at least, when supernatural threats lurked behind every corner. Since the Nemeton was finally placated the summer after graduation, their lives became quieter in that respect. Almost boring, in a way, not that she wishes for those terrible years to return ever again. It’s that restlessness that she’s blamed for her current feelings for Stiles and Malia, however, because she feels excited around them in a way she doesn’t in other areas of her life anymore.

“Since high school,” Stiles admits, giving her a sheepish look before he sits on their coffee table. “Fantasies at first, then hopeful dreams, you know? Malia and I are honest with each other, and we both love you, want you, so we discussed it when we realized it so things wouldn’t get weird. Our relationship went through some rocky times, so we both try communicating and being open with each other so we don’t have anymore.”

“I always told him you’d be into it, but he never really believed me.” Malia rubs her thumb over Lydia’s inner thigh and smiles. “Not until recently, when you got off listening to us fuck. I could hear you, you know? The gasps and the low moans you tried to keep quiet. The smell of your come when you trembled from your orgasm, riding those pretty fingers and wishing it was his huge dick or my hand. I whispered it all to him, and he fucked me so hard, so deep, hearing all about you touching yourself that way.”

“It was so hot knowing you wanted us that way. I realized Malia was right all along.” Stiles bites his lip and looks at her, still hesitant and giving her space. Not as insistent and confident as Malia, not about Lydia and how she feels, what she wants. She appreciates him giving her a chance to refuse, letting her know they’re still solid and their friendship isn’t dependent on her choice tonight. The fact that she recognizes that’s what he’s saying without him even speaking a word is proof enough that Malia’s right.

“What do you want?” Lydia asks, pleased that her voice is strong and firm. There’s no wavering tone of uncertainty despite that being how she feels at the moment. “You want to invite me to join you for a night? We’ll have kinky sex and move on? Or like friends with benefits? Explain it to me so I understand.”

“Nope. That’s not what we want.” Malia rolls her eyes and squeezes Lydia’s thigh gently. “I mean, yeah, we’ll have kinky sex because I thought that might be the best way to do this the first time without it overwhelming you and all, but not just for tonight. We’re all in, babe. If you want us, we’re yours.”

“What she’s trying to say is that we want a relationship with you. Dating, romance, sex, good times and bad. The whole nine yards. Just the three of us.” Stiles reaches over to take her hand, threading his fingers through hers and squeezing. “And we’d expect it to just be us. We aren’t really into sharing except with each other.”

“As if I’d need anyone else if I had you two,” Lydia scoffs, her voice slightly weak because she’s trying to think while they’re both touching her. It’s not even sexual touches, but it’s still distracting. “I know about polyamory, Stiles. I researched it for Allison when she developed feelings for Scott and Kira, after all. Is that what you two want? A relationship like theirs?”

“Well, yeah, but I thought it might be weird to compare us to them.” Stiles grins. “We want you thinking about sexy stuff, not our friends being all dopey and romantic.”

“We aren’t as tame as they are,” Malia says bluntly. “We love sex, and we enjoy trying new things. If you’re not comfortable with that, we’d never force you to do it, but you’d have to accept that we’ll be doing it.”

“I know you’re both kinky, Malia. We’ve been roommates for three and a half years now, after all.” Lydia tightens her grip on Stiles’ hand. “I’m not exactly an innocent angel, either, you realize? There are some things I have no interest in doing, but I assume you both have things you don’t enjoy or tried without success, too.”

“Oh definitely.” Stiles nods his head. “We can go over all our limits and stuff so there isn’t any risk of pushing the wrong way. Safe, sane, and consensual is really important to both of us. We don’t really go too hardcore, either, because it’s more about the trust and reward with us. Malia likes to submit, and I like the control, but that’s sexually, so we do scenes sometimes. It doesn’t affect other aspects of our relationship, since you know how bossy she gets normally.”

“Do not.” Malia punches his arm and smiles sweetly when Lydia can’t stop a giggle from escaping. “So, what do you think, Lyds? Do you want to try this?”

“I think you’re both incredibly attractive and that I’ve been jealous of your relationship more than I care to admit,” she says honestly. “I realized there was a problem when I couldn’t decide _who_ I was most jealous of, and it escalated from there.” She looks at them both and smiles. “I also know that I’d regret not being brave enough to accept your offer because of the possibilities of what could go wrong. There are so many ways it could right, after all. So, yes, I’m all in, too.”

“We know it might not be easy, but we’re willing to do the hard work to make it successful,” Stiles says, rubbing his thumb across her palm. “Can I kiss you, Lydia?”

“Yeah,” she breathes out, dropping her gaze to his lips. “I’d like that.”

“Me too,” Malia says, moving her hand higher up Lydia’s thigh now that she’s basically been given permission. “Kiss her, Stiles.”

Stiles leans forward and gently presses their lips together as his fingers move into her hair. It’s a chaste kiss, especially considering the rather frank discussion of sex they’d just had, but it’s absolutely perfect because it’s what she needs right now. She’s honestly a little scared because this is a huge thing, trying a triad with someone she considers a best friend and with her roommate and other great friend. She’s never been a coward before, though, and she’s not about to start now.

“My turn,” Malia whispers, then she’s kissing Lydia. It’s different than Stiles’ kiss, more firm and teasing, not so delicate. Lydia returns the kiss, parting her lips and licking at Malia’s tongue. She feels Stiles’ mouth on her face, kissing her cheeks and jaw then her neck. She whimpers when she feels him sucking on her neck, his fingers tightening in her hair as he realizes she’s enjoying his attention. Malia keeps kissing her, stroking her thigh and sucking on her tongue as Stiles makes a mark on Lydia’s neck.

When they finally pull back, Lydia has a moment to catch her breath. She watches them kiss, passionate and needy in a way that arouses her even more. She reaches out to tug on one of Malia’s pigtails, leaning forward to join them in a rather filthy three-way kiss that soon has her rubbing her thighs together for some kind of relief. Only Malia and Stiles both have hands there now, stroking her bare skin, his long fingers teasingly dancing over the crotch of her panties, making them wet and driving her insane.

“What do you want, Lydia?” Malia kisses her face and licks at her ear. “Do you want to play teacher’s pet? Do you want to be a bad girl like me and get spanked by our hot teacher? Or do you want to forget the games tonight and just fuck?”

“It’s up to you,” Stiles murmurs, his words a warm puff of breath against her swollen bottom lip. “We can introduce you to one of our games, or we can just make out like horny teenagers.”

“Games can wait,” she says, knowing that she wants to play with them, wants a scene like Stiles talked about where he’s dominant and spanks them and makes them do whatever he wants, but not their first time together. Malia’s wrong about a game making it easier for her. This is easier, just kissing and touching without the roleplay. Just being themselves, so turned on they can’t stop. She collects herself because she knows what she wants right now. It’s one of her most thought about fantasies, one that never fails to get her off a couple of times. “I want Stiles to eat me out while we make out.”

“Oh God.” Stiles groans, pulling back and blinking at them. “I can do that. Can’t wait to taste you, Lydia. Going to make you come so hard.”

“He’s so good with his mouth,” Malia confides, grinning mischievously as she unbuttons her shirt and takes it off. She’s only wearing her red bra and schoolgirl skirt now, her stockings falling down around her calves. The image has a fresh wave of arousal running through Lydia, and she can’t resist leaning forward to lick at Malia’s nipple through the red silk.

“Lift up, babe,” Stiles says, dragging Lydia’s panties down her legs, leaving them hanging around her right ankle as he settles between her legs. “I can smell you from here. So turned on, aren’t you? Our pretty princess likes being bad, doesn’t she?”

“Yeah, she does. Look at her sucking my nipples, Stiles. So desperate. How many times did she fuck herself thinking about this, do you think?” Malia winks at Lydia or maybe it’s at Stiles. Probably at both of them, Lydia decides as she sucks a little harder on the nipple in her mouth. Malia laughs, the sound husky and sensual in a way that Lydia tends to associate with Malia. “I can’t wait to have your tongue in my cunt, Lydia. I’m going to ride that pretty face until I squirt, cover you up with my come, then Stiles is going to fuck your mouth, gag you on his huge dick, and you’ll love it because we both know what a cock whore you are beneath that prissy prim exterior.”

“She’s so wet, Malia.” Stiles is stroking her cunt now, his fingers tracing the folds and rubbing against the coarse curls covering her. “Bet it won’t take much to get her off. She’s already so close. Wants us so bad, but too scared to take what she wants. Could have been doing this years ago.”

Then he’s licking her, the first swipe of his tongue making her gasp around Malia’s nipple. Malia laughs again, that same sexy sound that Lydia doesn’t think she’ll ever get tired of hearing. “I told you he’s good with his mouth,” Malia says, leaning down to kiss her. Lydia feels hands on her breasts, squeezing and kneading in a way that makes her roll her hips and fuck Stiles’ face a little more eagerly. He’s licking all the right spots, his confidence so sexy, nothing gentle or tentative at all as he fucks her with his tongue.

“He’s so good,” Lydia manages to stammer in between passionate kisses with Malia. The bra is gone, she realizes, and so is Lydia’s shirt. It’s hanging open, falling down her shoulders, her bra pushed up to bare her breasts. Stiles is squeezing one of them, Malia’s hand on the other. The difference in their hands is exciting, one softer and firm, the other rough and strong.

“Wait until you see his dick,” Malia whispers against her ear. “I’m not joking about how big and thick it is. It’s going to stretch you so much, babe. Make you feel fuller than you ever have before. I can’t wait to watch you riding him, seeing these gorgeous tits bounce as you take him all.”

“I heard.” Lydia looks at her, grinning even as she ruts against Stiles’ face. “Jackson told me Stiles is hung like a horse. He was always so jealous of it, but I never knew if it was because he was smaller or just wanted to get fucked by it.” She moves her fingers into Stiles’ hair and tugs. “Know he bought me a bigger toy after he saw it, begged me to fuck him with it. I still have the toy, use it sometimes when I’ve thought about this, about being with you two, can take it all now.”

“I wanna see that,” Stiles says, looking up and smiling, his face wet from her pre-come. “Not now, but one night. Want you to give us a show, tell us your dirtiest fantasies while getting off on your toy.” He winks at her before diving back in, more focused this time, less teasing.

“Are you close?” Malia kisses her, deep and thorough, biting at her lips when she pulls back. “Do you need more? His fingers? My fingers?”

“Yeah. Please. So close.” Lydia isn’t ashamed of herself for whining and begging, not when she’s rewarded by Stiles sliding two fingers into her cunt. She feels a third slide in, smaller than the other two, knows it’s Malia without even looking. Stiles is sucking on her clit, flicking it with his tongue, trying different techniques until she moans low in her throat then repeating that over and over until she’s begging. Malia latches onto her breast, sucking on her nipple, scraping her teeth in a way that makes Lydia buck up off the sofa. Malia adds a second finger, four fingers fucking into her cunt now, stretching her good, filling her up, and it’s just too much.

Lydia comes with a whimper, shuddering and thrashing on the sofa as her orgasm hits her hard. They keep fucking her, licking and sucking and fingering until she’s coming again. She’s dazed and a bit out of it by then, watching through bleary eyes as Malia shoves Stiles onto the floor and starts rubbing against him. Their clothes are still on, Malia’s skirt around her waist, her skimpy red panties pulled taut between her ass cheeks as she grinds against Stiles. They’re kissing with a ferocity that makes Lydia unable to look away, her skin breaking out in goosebumps as they fuck on the floor by her feet.

Malia’s beautiful when she comes. Wild and untamed, her head falling back as she makes a noise that’s between a growl and a moan, shaking as she keeps grinding down against Stiles. Lydia’s so focused on Malia that she misses Stiles’ orgasm, looking down when she hears him grunt, his face twisted up as he shudders beneath Malia. Lydia slides off the sofa, joining them on the floor, kissing Malia and stroking Stiles’ face, feeling him sucking on her fingers as they shove the coffee table across the floor to make more room for themselves.

Later, she’ll analyze all of this, make lists of different outcomes and try to make sense of it in a way that appeals to the analytical side of her brain. For now, she’s focusing on how she feels, what she wants, and the fact that lying with Malia and Stiles half-dressed and post-orgasm is the first moment she can remember in a long time, if ever, feeling as if she’s finally found exactly where she belongs.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Written for the Polyamorous Wolf Exchange Round 2.

Please check out other entries to this fest in the collection tag!


End file.
